Just Great
by Kiono
Summary: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy plot for the downfall of Lucius. What is Snape up to? Harry is involved too? Along with a ..Demi? A dark/romance/humor fic .. Well Great! -- SLASH DM/HP
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This fic is SLASH, Meaning it is two guys getting it on. Heh. Also there could be violent and bloody areas. And hopefully there are times where I can get you laughing so hard, you.. piss you pants. D Who knows.  
  
Yes, I do have an Original female character.  
  
No, I am not a despie and paring her up with a main character. She is not love interested.  
  
Yes, I think it time I shut up and begin with the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Obsidian claws coming down  
  
Scattered blood of binds & bounds  
  
Watching with betrayed unphased eyes  
  
Sitting back and waving awful lies  
  
- Kiono - Dancing For Diablo (Poem)  
  
Severus always hated coming here. There were many reasons, but the main one was obvious. Or was it? He couldn't decide, and be mused to himself all the reasons. One perhaps was staring at Narcissa's scrunched expression. Then again, it could always be the way Lucius would run his mouth on how he can do better than the Dark Lord and he will start by defeating Harry Potter.  
  
He shook his head, and he stepped up to the door. Knocking on it with his hand lightly, he placed on his trademark scowl. Despite of not really wanting to visit, he was in quite a good mood. He had found an answer to all this. Yet he couldn't let his jovial attitude put on a skeptical cloud over the Malfoy. So thinning the line of his lips, he glared down at the House Elf that opened the door to great him.  
  
"Out of my way."  
  
Severus hissed, before brushing past. He was comfortable; just pretty much barging into the Malfoy Manner. He was very much welcome there. After all, the idiot thought Severus Snape was still amongst the Death Eaters. Meeting Narcissa and Lucius in the main guest room, he stopped, scowling at Lucius. The overly amused Deatheater smirked, and gestured to a chair.  
  
"Please. Take a seat Severus. I am quite curious what you have up your sleeve this time."  
  
This was it. Severus had to unleash his plan. He came across a being who was able to help him defeat Lucius and at the same time protect Draco and Harry, and the school itself Harry. He though, had to convince Lucius this person was working for the Deatheaters, and will assist Draco in Harry's downfall. Looking up for a moment, he recalled how he came to hear that this being was attending Hogwarts.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
Cursing quite a few obscenities, the potions master swept through the Hogwarts Halls. Why must Dumbledore summon him at this hour? This hour was HIS hour. He was finally relaxed in his quarters but that damned old fool had to bother him. Keeping his mumbling to himself, he made his way to the entrance.  
  
"Cherry Swirl Lollipops"  
  
...'Damn him and his childish passwords.' Severus hissed to himself mentally. Upon moving up on the revolving steps, he stepped up, and stood before Dumbledore. Severus thought of all the things he could be doing. Brewing potions, reading a book, drinking a brandy, or stalking the halls and bring hell to any student who was out of bed. But no, he was here. So he kept a straight face, and took a seat as the Headmaster motioned him to do so.  
  
"This year. We are having a new student come into Ravenclaw to attend for first, and last year, at Hogwarts"  
  
'And this has to do with me because.' Snape was biting his tongue.  
  
"Despite the house she has chosen, I need a sort of a mentor to her. The students may not like that we have one of her attributes coming here.."  
  
With that he moved the daily prophet over him. Snape's ebon eyes darted over the paper, leering at the words. It simply stated that a wizarding family has moved to London. Ah but behold, the last name of the family, T'Myste was in the books. Snape recalled reading on it. The youngest of the family, Nephisis, was a demi. Snape could only raise a brow. Why would she come here? And why did Dumbledore ask HIM to take care of this? Then the old man's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"..I think.. she will be an.. inspiration to you, Severus."  
  
Snape then looked up. Dark eyes meeting Dumbledores, he saw a twinkle through the half-moon spectacles and in the old mans eyes. Now he got the picture. Dumbledore was not a fool, no, Snape knew that. The man was a tricky old bastard, and Dumbledore was quite aware of his future plans. With that, Snape gave him a silent nod, and then got to his feet.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Well Lucius.. a new student will be attending Hogwarts for their seventh year. Ravenclaw, actually. She is of great power.. and will assist young Draco to put forth your plans to rid of Potter." Snape made sure to say his name with a sneer. "She has a agreed to help.. and with her.. it will be done right under Dumbledore's crooked nose."  
  
Lucius blinked, and gave him a rather bored look. Yes, he was quite unphased, and actually, he didn't give a flying fuck. It sounded stupid, and rather far-fetched that some witch will be able to help. Putting on a smirk, he drawled, saying with thick sarcasm.  
  
"Well that sounds.. like a.. well thought plan Severus. So tell me, what makes this.. girl exert such power? Is she a pureblood, to begin with."  
  
When Snape shook his head Lucius' eyes flared up. He opened his mouth to retort but Snape held up a hand to halt whatever words that were to pass out of his lips. He slowly lowered his hand, and doubled Lucius' glare. In an icy tone, Snape lent back, and had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Just because she is not pureblood doesn't mean she has muggle in her. Quite the contrary, she is the opposite. The girl is Nephisis T'Myste, the granddaughter of a goddess. Making her, a demi. Her family can exert magic without the uses of wands.. people are lucky they do.. on the most part."  
  
By the expression on Lucius' face. Snape had this itching feeling to laugh, hard, in his face. Lucius with a series of looks of distraught, confusion, helplessness, and outwitted. Not to mention, he looked as he suffered from sex deprivation. Whatever the cause was to his expression, Snape could care less. He was all too amused by it though.  
  
Lucius finally got himself together. Having nothing more to say, he stood up. He looked to Narcissa, then averted a leer back to Severus. Raising a hand, he waved it offhandedly, as if brushing the Potions Master off. But though, he had to agree, Severus had a good chance.  
  
"Do as you please Severus.. I'll have you meet Draco In Diagon Ally tomorrow.."  
  
'Good' Severus thought as he gave a curt bow to the couple before turning and heading to the door. He simply didn't want to mess with the blonde git any longer than he should have. Heading to the door, he passed the house elf, robes billowing dramatically behind him. As Snape eased himself out of the front door and onto the steps, he realized he had one small problem. He told Lucius that Nephisis had agreed, but the real, small.. tiny.. insignificant.. Non-troublesome problem was..  
  
....He hadn't even met the little wench yet. Just great..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 1. Yayness. This is just the beginning, ALOT more to come. I think this will be my shortest chapter. And I am sickened because I re- wrote half of it twice. *Kicks computer*  
  
Please review! PWEASE PWEASE x.x 


	2. Diagon Ally and Damned Draco

WARNING2: This fic is SLASH. Heh. Also there could be violent and bloody areas. And hopefully there are times where I can get you laughing so hard, you.. piss you pants. D Who knows.  
  
Yes, I do have an Original female character.  
  
No, I am not a despie and paring her up with a main character. She is not love interested.  
  
Yes, I think it time I shut up and begin with the fic.  
  
------ Welcome to chapter 2! Finally, remember people REVIEW, it encourages me not to be lazy. Okay, I had a timeline all planned out, and guess what? KIONO LOST IT! ^_^ Whee! Ok, on with the show  
  
Cascading waters flowing, white sheet, Crimson blood binding, two fates meet, Shadowed light, shading my weary eyes, Pricking thorns, exposing taunting lies.. Excerpt from poem - "Chaos" © Kiono  
  
Jesus. Diagon Ally. Another place Snape disliked going to. The crowded areas, the people, oh yes the people. The festering God to be damned witches and wizards running around with their little brats to gather school supplies, were so intolerable. And soon enough these little brats would be running down the castle halls and causing God knows what troubles. He raised a lip in a sneer at the thought as he spotted new, and old faces.  
  
Pansy P. Oh Jesus why did he have to see HER for the start of the day? Swerving to a sharp turn around the corner at the Bewitched Blooming Brooms store, Severus took a seat at a wooden, gnarled by age bench. He wasn't in the mood to be thrown into a 'conversation' with that high-pitched voiced slut. It was rare for Severus himself to be rude or think ill of his own house members. But after a late run-in with her in some skimpy outfit as she tried to conceal her rolls, was FAR from eye candy.  
  
Leaning back a moment he had to think of his game plan. As the annoying splintering wood dug into his ebon robes he frowned at the passerby's, giving a sneer to make them quicken their pace. Now THAT was fun. Thinking back to his plan, he first had to round up Draco. Draco had a pretty good idea of what his Potions Master was up to. He hated his father with malice. As far as he was concerned, Lucius' ego was far too large for his 'trouser snake', as Draco placed it. This made the normally scowling Professor's lips unfurl into a smirk. Little brat was probably right.  
  
Carefully ridding of this smirk once more, he swept down the cobblestone street in search for the Malfoy Piss-ass Prince himself. Sure, Lucius said he would meet him in Diagon Ally, sure. Though a tiny, small problem was is that, well, the STUPID FUCKER NEVER SAID WHERE!  
  
Concealing his anger he strode past the muttering two-foot witches who exchanged gossip in front of the many taverns. Snape tried to cease his anger. Yet he was close enough to hex anyone within a ten feet radius and blow him or her across four fucking time zones. Closing his eyes though, he took in a long, deep breath.  
  
'Think Severus, if you were a blonde pale git who is luckily smart enough to rid of a REAL moron, where would you be?'  
  
As if his prayers have been answered, as Snape passed a robe shop, he hard the familiar, drawling and highly sarcastic voice emitting.  
  
"You are doing a very nice job."  
  
Of course this was HIGHLY sarcastic.  
  
Upon entering through the already open door and letting his shoes click on the wooden creaky floor; Severus watched with mild interest while Draco stood on top of a stool (which was about to break mind you) with arms outstretched as a small witch, on her knees adjusted them. Back hunched and a grim look on her face, Severus can tell Draco was there for quite sometime.  
  
Severus almost, well actually, he did feel sorry for that witch. Each time the boy opened his mouth to speak as he looked down at her work, she twitched. Her eyes watered as she stared down at the hemming carefully, using her wand to make the needles weave in and out with precise movements. Draco had yet to notice Snape standing there, no, he was concentrating on how long his robes are.  
  
"No no no! It is 20 millimeters short, which makes that's 2 centimeters too short you old-"  
  
Though he was caught off by Severus' impatient hiss.  
  
"I'm glad you know the metric scale Draco, but if you would stop nagging and pay already, we haven't gotten all day."  
  
"But it's-"  
  
"NOW DRACO!"  
  
Giving a small huff in disappointment, Draco stepped off the rickety stool. Reaching inside his robes and into the pockets of the pants he wore, a jingle was heard as he took out a handful of galleons and sickles. Placing then on the counter with a bored expression, he looked back to Severus. Then back to the woman. Smiling as she handed him changed, he gave her an innocent' Malfoy smirk and was close to skipping back to Snape. Yes that was fun, torturing the old hag to the bitter whim.  
  
Severus ignored Draco's little mind playing games. He continued out of the door, sweeping quickly. Making sure Draco was by his side, he rounded the corner, whilst nearly tripping over a scurrying house elf. Growling under his breath in annoyance, he moved over to some tables outside a sweets parlor. Moving two chairs over to a small table, Severus hissed and pointed to a chair.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Draco smiled coyly. "Aww you took me out for sweets, how kind of you but I already ate."  
  
"..Sit."  
  
"But there is dirt on the seat."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Already having enjoyed annoying his oh so loving professor, Draco smirked and took a seat. Reclining back with ease, he raised to run his pale fingers through his nearly white hair. Giving a sigh of content, he had gathered all the things needed and now he was here. Draco thought back of what he was really planning to do. Bring down his father? Did he really deserve it? Hell yes. His father gave him nothing but grief. That stupid bastard thought he would help him? Draco wondered how the stupidity seemed to skip a generation and miss him.  
  
"So what is you're plan?" Drawled the impatient youth.  
  
"Dumbledore actually assisted in this. Surprising, I know. But first we must find Potter."  
  
"POTTER!?"  
  
Snape held a hand up, signaling for Draco not to say another word. Looking about with ebon eyes, he leaned forward a bit, and lowered his voice, a scowl appearing on his face.  
  
"We will need his cooperation Draco. Whether you like it or not, your git of a father will be dropping in the school to see our progress. If Potter isn't showing any sign of pain or suffering, he will be quite suspicious. So we will need our little Golden Boy to do some acting. Besides I don't think you alone can work with-"  
  
He was cut off shortly. Draco surely knew he wasn't going to say himself.  
  
"Work with who?"  
  
"This is where Dumbledore came into play, a new student will be attending Ravenclaw, for her first, and last year. She is special though and will be a of great help to us, yet the thing is, your father thinks she is helping us to rid of Potter, not himself."  
  
With that Severus stood up and started walking. He was expecting Draco to be at all costs, right by him. Satisfied as Draco stood to follow, Snape's lips curled into an amused smirk as Draco was curious to who this girl was. And he also found it funny watching the boys' bratty expression. He knew Draco was aghast when he found out someone has to be more important and glorious than his sexy himself.  
  
Snape resisted a laugh, but continued to speak.  
  
"Nephisis T'Myste is her name. That is all you need to know."  
  
Rounding the corner with Draco at heel, Snape was right about his prediction on Potter would be. Potter was always in Diagon Ally late, and there at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Typical, Granger and Weasly were tailing him, along with their families. Giving a small sneer, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. No, not to support Draco, but to warn him to keep his damn little trap shut.  
  
Stepping up to the crowd and dragon Draco along with the same time, Snape stepped up to Harry's back. With a hissing, barking tone, he caught the attention of the emerald-eyed wonder.  
  
"Potter, shall we have a private word with you."  
  
End chapter 2!  
  
Aren't I evil? Well here is a secret to get me to update faster.  
  
REVIEW! It encourages me. ^__^ Tell me what you think. 


End file.
